Carne Fresca
by ddzsanjuan
Summary: AU. Emma y Regina, dos mujeres del común, se conocen a través del chat del grupo de whatsapp, paradojicamente las dos shipean Swan Queen. Inspirada en hechos reales.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni OUAT, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Hola chicas!Saludos desde Colombia. Mis ganas de escribir sobrepasaron mi timidez y bueno, les traigo un Fic inspirado en una historia real. Es una locura! Espero que sea fácil de entender y lo disfruten como yo lo hago.**

 **Va dedicado las chicas del grupo de Whatsapp de SwanQueen, a DianiLu, Karen, Kath, Mai, Anto, Ares, Celi, Mulan, Gabi y todas las demás. Por acogerme, hacerme sentir parte de sus vidas, divertirme todo el tiempo, por inspirarme y regalarme esta historia de amor.**

 **En especial va dedica a mi chica, por estos 5 años de amor incondicional. Porque me quita el sueño y aun estado despierta me pone a soñar.**

 **De antemano gracias por leerme. Espero sus reviews, que les gustó, que nos les gustó, que cambiarían y/o que no. Estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

- _Carne fresca. (emoji pervertido) 03:22_

El susto del despertar abrupto y la poca claridad de la habitación enmarcaban el compás acelerado de los latidos del corazón de la rubia, que impactada por la impresión empezaba a faltarle el aire. A su derecha el teléfono celular, pantalla encendida y aun vibrando al son del tono del "Cuckoo", le notificaba que alguien, sin ocupación y seguramente con insomnio, estaba en busca de una aventura nocturna.

En otras ocasiones le había ido bien en ese tipo de experiencias, una mente hiperactiva y un cuerpo hipergámico son una combinación explosiva, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones desemboca en episodios épicos y orgasmos memorables. Esta noche prometía lo propio. Acomodó su boxer con la expectativa de que pronto no sería un obstáculo entre su centro y sus dedos. Tenía calor y las piernas le sudaban.

Despertando de su estado adormilado y con la excitación que en un instante la consumía, estiró su mano derecha para atraer consigo el aparato que logro fastidiarla y llevarla a mojarse ante lo que se avecinaba. La sensación de la madera fría de la mesa de noche en la yema de sus dedos contrastaba con el calor de su mano izquierda que empezaba a rozar la entrepierna. Una vez encontró su teléfono, se dispuso a revisarlo, cegándose por la luz penetrante ante aquella oscuridad. Desbloqueo y arrastro la pantalla de arriba hacia abajo. Una imagen lo cambio todo. **-Swan Queen 3 mensajes nuevos-** se leía en la bandeja de notificaciones de su celular.

5 horas antes

 _-"te recomiendo_ _Tras las huellas de tu nombre, Emoji 2.0,  
Una amante en sueño, Posdata y Diálogos de la Manzana. **  
**_ _Son Fics muy buenos, su redacción es excelente y si te gusto este,  
Creo que también te pueden gustar.  
Además conozco algunas de las autoras y actualizan constantemente  
No tendrás que esperar mucho (emoji guiño) no te harán sufrir tanto como yo."_

 ** _-"Genial, (emoji sonrisa) gracias!  
Después de leer el tuyo quede con ganas de más.  
_ _Además me ayudaran a pasar el tiempo en mis ratos_ _libres._**

 _-"Sabes…. Hay un grupo en Whatsapp.  
Todas las que estamos, shipeamos con Swan Queen.  
Somos de diferentes países, España, México, Venezuela y Chile, y algunas de tu país. (emoji guiño).  
Si te interesa te puedo agregar, es muy divertido.  
Al igual que algunas de las chicas.(emoji pervertido)  
Que dices?"_

¿Por qué no? fue lo primero que pensó ante aquella propuesta, no era del tipo de persona que tenía contacto con otras personas para hablar de algo del estilo una serie de televisión. Ella nunca había sido fan de nada. Pocas eran las cosas que tenía trascendencia en su vida. Le bastaban sus padres, una cerveza bien fría, y alguien con quien pasar el rato. Era todo lo que le importaba. Nunca se había plateado que un día de su vida, se enamoraría de algo o de alguien con tan solo ver la tv, mucho menos, que se encontraría buscando todo tipo de información sobre aquello. Noticias, imágenes, vídeos y grupos de facebook.

Ella reconocía que **Once Upon a Time** la había atrapado. Pero era la protagonista de la historia, "La salvadora" y la villana, "la reina malvada", quienes despertaran un "algo" que en ella estaba quieto, dormido y la llenaran de motivos para inquietarse, para salir de su zona de confort. Y es que Lana y Jennifer, actrices protagonistas de la serie, eran capaces de activar todos sus sentidos. Bastaba con una mirada, con esa conexión inquebrantable y el ambiente de tensión que abundaba entre las estas para que todo su cuerpo vibrara.

¿Por qué no? Sin pensarlo más, tecleo rápidamente el indicativo de su país y su número celular, solo basto el tacto de en el icono de enviar de la pantalla para desencadenar una ansiedad que la consumiría al comprender que estaba a punto de incluir posiblemente a unas desconocidas en su simple e insignificante vida.

 _-"Genial! Apenas llegue a casa te agrego, hablamos al rato. (emoji besos)"._

Actualidad.

Lo recordaba. Era una realidad. Mientras su móvil aun vibraba en su mano dudó en verlos. Pensó que quizás era mejor ignorarlos y volver a dormir, quizás era mejor enfrentarlo al día siguiente. Es que no entendía como algo como eso la ponía tan nerviosa. Y para ella era mejor no pensar en eso. Silenció su teléfono y justo antes de bloquearlo sintió como la curiosidad se burlaba en su cara. Un par de movimientos bastaron para abrir el chat. Y allí estaba.

+57 3045899403 te ha añadido

-" _Carne fresca. (emoji pervertido)" 03:22_

 _-"Carne fresca jajajaja la vas a asustar(emoji caracajada)"03:22_

 _-"Hola nueva (emoji manos saludando)" 03.22_

 _-"Bienvenida. Soy Antonia.03:22_

 _-"Entonces yo soy carne disecada? (emoji triste)" 03.22_

 _-"jajajajaja carne disecada! (emoji carcajada)" 03:23_

 ** _-"Hola!  
Soy Emma"03:25_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Hola chicas!Saludos desde Colombia. Regreso con el segundo capitulo, es corto, aun me cuesta escribir… este capitulo va dedicado al gato mas Valiente de todos, un nuevo angel guardian. A mi novia que la amo! Y ala chicas del chat de whatsapp Swanquen…**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo. Gracias a Diana, este Fic es tan mio como suyo, por todas las ideas y la información para regalarles esta aventura.**

 **De antemano gracias por leerme. Espero sus reviews, que les gustó, que nos les gustó, que cambiarían y/o que no. Estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones.**

Capitulo 2

Como la burla que la luna le hace al sol cuando éste intenta alcanzarla una y otra vez, así pasaba el tiempo desde aquella noche que Emma entro al chat grupal. Las había hecho parte de su vida, Marisol, Anto, Celi y algunas otras chicas iban formando parte de ese pequeño momento que congelaba espacio-tiempo y que la hacía reír, tontear, hablar de todo y de todas, de la habilidad actoral de Lana y la masculinidad evidente de Jmo. Sabía a qué hora escribían cada una, las diferencias horarias en cada uno de los países, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos, sabia de sus deseos, sus amores, conocía las aventuras de amor con la profe, con las novias, de sus aficiones por el Voley y algunos equipos de futbol, los nombres de sus mascotas, conejos, gatos, perros, hasta loros. Las escuchaba, las leía y en ocasiones se mandaban imágenes, las conocía.

La impaciencia por leerlas y los silencios sepulcrales hacían parte de día a día. El vibrar del celular en su bolsillo se había convertido en una sensación agradable. Los juegos como el yo nunca, la verdad y el reto, y el fastidioso pero divertido Karaoke que saturaba la memoria del móvil, y que ella se dedicaba a escuchar y reír sin reservas.

Emma solía salir temprano a correr, tenía un físico envidiable, brazos definidos y piernas torneadas. El ejercicio la ayudaba a despejarse. Mientras trotaba le gustaba sentir el viento acariciando su rostro y el olor del roció de las mañanas en el ambiente, las calles solas y una buena lista de reproducción en su iPod eran la combinación perfecta.

Era una esas mañanas, comunes y corrientes a las que Emma ya se había acostumbrado. La ciudad apenas despertaba. La rubia regresaba a su piso, cálido, con grandes ventanales que filtraban los rayos del sol naciente, con un par muebles, un sofá de esos que si hablaran tendrían grandes historias que contar y una cocina en donde una persona era demasiado para su espacio. Aún quedaban vestigios de la oscuridad de la noche. Emma al entrar se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en mueble con la idea de reposar antes de tomar un baño. Las notificaciones empezaban a llegar, era señal de que en España ya entraba la tarde y las chicas empezaban a conversar, sin embargo, su cuerpo se fundió y sus parpados se dejaron caer.

En su pecho sintió el peso de algo que le caía encima, un leve ronroneo la puso en alerta y al abrir los ojos un gato pequeño, de pelaje amarillo rayado la miraba penetrantemente, Emma se despertó sobresaltada, tiro el gato al suelo y corrió al otro lado del salón, la sorpresa de aquel felino en su hogar la había dejado estupefacta. Lo miró, notó que tenía uno o dos meses de edad y entonces, volvió a aparecer esa pregunta fatídica que la hacía tomar decisiones apresuradas, ¿por qué no quedárselo? La compañía no le haría mal y de seguro su madre que era de esas señoras que le cantaba a los pajaritos y que parecía que estos la entendieran le encantaría la idea de un minino acompañante para su hija y las chicas seguro que se divertirían viendo las que serían sus futuras hazañas.

-"Joder que me has asustado!, Por donde te has metido pequeño- lo agarró y este se dejó- vaya efectivamente eres todo un machito-sonrió-tomó el celular que aún reposaba en el sofá, tecleo y llevó al gato hasta un lado de su rostro, sintió el corto pelaje acariciar su mejilla y tomó una selfie. Enviar.

\- **"** **Hola chicas! Les presento a mi nueva Mascota. Se llama Valiente!** **"** ***adjunta imagen*** **06:08**

\- "Que mono el bicho!"06:08

\- "Pobre animal con esa nueva dueña que le tocó (emoji carcajada)"06:09

\- "Jajajajaaja de donde lo has sacado ?no me digas que lo has robado"06:09

\- **"** **Por supuesto que no! Apareció encima de mi pecho mientras dormía, es un intrépido!** **Pienso** **quedármelo y sí tiene dueño, pobre, porque no lo vera más jajajaja que cruel soy!(emoji con cuernos)"06:09**

\- "Emma! Hay carne fresca! Y es de tu ciudad!"06:10

\- "Sí, efectivamente lo has robado jajaja"06:10

\- **De mi ciudad?... (emoji sorprendido) estas segura Marisol?** **"** **06:10**

La intriga consumió a Emma. Nunca pensó que en todo Maine hubiese alguien a quien le gustará Swan Queen, mucho menos que fuera de Storybrook. Sus dedos se congelaron, al igual que todo su cuerpo, la pregunta de ¿quién sería? La atravesó por completo. La conocería?. Valiente la miraba extrañado con sus grandes ojos verdes como queriendo entender que le pasaba a su e extrovertida nueva dueña.

\- "Ya olvido al gato! Ahora se quiere zumbar a la nueva jajaja"06:11

\- "Siiii Emma dijo que era de Storybrook, la agregamos ayer!"06:12

\- "busca las fotos! Esta buena (emoji pervertido)"06:12

\- **"** **jajajajajajaja eso es en lo único que se fijaron?** **"** **06:13**

\- "seee jajaja dijo que se llamaba..."06:13

\- "Regina... mi nombre es Regina! Mucho gusto! (Emoji sonrisa)  
Lindo gato, tú debes ser Emma!"06:13


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Hola chicas!Saludos desde Colombia. Regreso con el tercer capitulo, este es un poco mas largo… Como simpre este capitulo va dedicado a la mujer de mi vida y a la chicas del chat de whatsapp Swanquen…**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios y el apoyo. Gracias a Lu, Este capitulo esta inspirado en ella y en su divertido relato, gracias por todas las ideas y la información para regalarles esta aventura.**

 **De antemano gracias por leerme. Espero sus reviews, que les gustó, que nos les gustó, que cambiarían y/o que no. Estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones.**

 **Capitulo 3**

24 horas antes.

Regina Mills era del tipo de mujer que podrías describir como perfecta. Tenía una carrera perfecta, un trabajo perfecto en el ayuntamiento, un hogar perfecto y un pequeño niño de cinco años, Henry, el hijo perfecto. Era una mujer controladora. Todo lo que la comprometía era completamente calibrado y planificado; de carácter fuerte, forjado por la sombra de una madre exigente que siempre quiso que ella fuese la mejor en todo; además de uno que otro episodio cruel de su vida que la obligó a ser quien era hoy. Una mujer que no sería pisoteada por nada, ni por nadie.

Todas sus mañanas iniciaban a las cuatro de la madrugada. Solía despertar media hora antes de su alarma gracias a los maullidos de Sakura, su gata. No vacilaba para levantarse. Se sentada del lado derecho de su cama, ponía los pies en el suelo frio de su habitación y respiraba profundamente el aire del nuevo día que acababa de empezar. Se levantaba de manera firme, caminaba a hacia la ducha, tomaba un baño con agua caliente seguido por una la rutina de contemplación de su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Aplicaba un gel ligero sobre su piel, secaba cuidadosamente y daba palmaditas suaves a todo tu rostro, incluyendo el cuello, con un algodón aplicaba la loción tonificante, mediante movimientos ascendentes, después una pequeña cantidad de la crema humectante, crema para contorno de ojos y finalmente aplicaba el protector solar. Salió del baño. Se puso su conjunto perfectamente combinado y planchado junto a los zapatos más finos de todo Storybrook. Era una mujer impecable, estilizada y con porte de reina. Salió de su habitación, golpea tres veces la puerta de Henry, para que este con toda la autonomía que le heredó a su madre se alistara para la escuela mientras ella le preparaba el desayuno.

Pero Regina era una mujer de secretos. Secretos muy peculiares. Ella tenía un acompañante fiel en sus noches de soledad y soltería, los libros y la televisión. Pero el más peculiar era su amor por Lana Parrilla. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan identificada con alguien, mucho por menos por el personaje que esta interpretaba, la Reina malvada. Decir que le encantaba era lo mínimo que causaba en ella. Se enamoró de personaje y de la pareja que hacia junto a la Salvadora. Sabía todo sobre ellas. Combinaba su pasión y habilidad por el dibujo y su fanatismo para publicar en sus noches desde el anonimato de las redes sociales FanArts que eran reconocidos los todas las Swanqueeners. Sin embargo, en la vida de la mujer perfecta que era no había cabida para SwanQueen, uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, ni siquiera su hijo ni sus amigas más cercanas sabían de ello. El no poder hablarlo con nadie de su mundo la llevo a la inquietud de buscar más personas que como ella estaban rendidas a los pies de esta pareja Antagonista que poco a poco demostraban su amor en la intensidad de sus escenas.

Pero esa mañana del 22 de diciembre la rutina de Regina fue diferente. Luego de que Henry y ella terminaran de desayunar y se prepararan para salir, como de costumbre el celular de Regina, rebelde y con una capacidad increíble para desaparecerse de la vista de cualquiera no estaba en su bolso, ni en el mesón, ni en la sala, ni en la habitación. Llevando consigo una búsqueda implacable por parte del pequeño niño y su madre, culminada cuando al fondo en el despacho se escuchó la voz infantil de Herry.

\- Lo encontré mamá estaba en tu escritorio!.

Regina bajo las escaleras con rapidez, tomo el celular, se dirigió a la puerta saliendo con el niño de la casa y caminando hacia su Mercedes para llevar Henry a tomar el autobús de la escuela.

Al montar a su hijo en el auto, y tomar su lugar en el asiento del conductor reviso la pantalla de su Smartphone para ver la hora, 06:15 a.m. Y una notificación, particular para la hora que era. - 1 mensaje nuevo de Swan Queen – Al fin! - pensó. Llevaba días esperando que Marisol una mujer que conoció en un grupo de facebook la agregara al grupo de Whatsapp del que esta le contó y del que ella moría por hacer parte. La sonrisa que se nació en los labios tuvo que ser reprimida junto al impulso de leer los mensajes, pues recordó que su hijo se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto mirándola fijamente. Recobro la compostura y sin decir una palabra encendió el coche y se dirigió a la parada del autobús a dejar a Henry y luego a su despacho en el ayuntamiento.

El taconeo en el piso de cerámica era la melodía que avisaba que Regina Mills, la alcaldesa de Storybrook llegaba a su trabajo. El mantenimiento de la malla vial del pueblo, la regulación de la pesca en el puerto y el balance presupuestal eran los asuntos por los que Regina debía estar preocupada esa mañana, pero no era así. Su figura impoluta que paseaba de manera amenazante por los pasillos del ayuntamiento ante la mirada de todos sus trabajadores ocultaba la ansiedad que esta guardaba y que al abrir y cerrar tras de sí las puertas de su despacho salió a flor de piel. Prácticamente corrió hacia la silla detrás de su escritorio y reviso el teléfono celular. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, y al leer, una carajada que inundo el lugar.

\- "Hola Soy Anto y soy la ama de este grupo, *foto de Anto* estoy muy buena".

\- "yo soy Amanda la roca! Quieres saber por qué el sobrenombre? *foto de Amanda mostrando un escote muy pronunciado*"

\- "jajajajaj La van a espantar!"

\- "carne fresca Jajajajjaa

\- "Acaso son buitres? carne fresca?" fue lo primeo que escribió.

\- "Gente nueva, nuevos integrantes, nueva mercancía, chica nueva para acosar, eso es carne fresca"

Regina pensaba que al entrar al al grupo iba a ser un unas cuantas de chicas de perfil bajo, que comentaran de vez en cuando teorías SQ y nada más. Pero en cambio se encontró riendo sola, en el despacho hasta faltarle el aire. DESCARADAS. Esa fue la palabra con que las describió desde el primer momento.

\- **_"Hola soy Regina/Gina/Gi, 30 años, Storybrook, Maine, Estados Unidos. Shippeo Swan Queen, soy Evil Regal, amo a Lana"_**

 _\- "Mucho gusto! Regina (emoji, sonrisa)"_

\- - _"Tenemos una Regla, debes enviar una foto y audio… para conocerte mejor buajaja! (emoji cornudo)"_

\- _"Siii foto de Regina (emoji pervertido)"_

Se sonrojo y de forma instantánea busco en su galería imágenes alguna foto. La encontró. Seleccionar. Enviar. En la pantalla apareció la imagen de una morena, de piel ambarina y rasgos latinos, un rostro simétrico de ojos oscuros, labios rojos, carnosos, perfectamente definidos adornados por una intrigante pero sensual cicatriz.

\- _"Guau! Que guapa eres Regina!(Emoji sorprendido)"_

\- _"Muy Wapa Gina! Te puedo decir Gina verdad?_

\- _"Reginaaa…. (emojis pervertidos)"_

\- _**Sí, Gina está bien (emoji sonrisa) Gracias por los cumplidos (emoji sonrojado) falta el audio, que quieren que les diga?**_

\- _"lo que quieras! Una presentación, saluda, lo que sea!"_

\- _"Tengo una idea, lee un pedazo de algún fic"._

\- _"Siii eso(emoji dedo arriba)"_

\- **_*audio*-_** una voz ronca pero suave como la seda recitó - _"_ _ **respiró profundamente caminando de un lado a otro de la barrera, echándose las manos en la cabeza. Tuvo la oportunidad de saborear un poco de la mujer que había aprendido a respetar, coger cariño y amar. Admitir sus sentimientos ni siquiera era la parte más dura. Lo era separación, la necesidad de estar ahí para ella y mantenerla a salvo. Pero no podía tener eso. Una fuerza desconocida había decidido que no podían estar juntas"**_

\- _"(Emojis sonrojados)"_

\- _"(Emojis sorprendido)"_

\- _"Que linda voz! ( Emojis de manos aplaudiendo)"_

\- " _Te gustan los fics? Te recomiendo el mío, Breaking chains!"_

\- _"Y yo el mio, Entre células y abdominales, hola soy Ares!"_

\- **_"Sii, me gustan mucho. Gracias por lo de la voz (emoji sonrisa), yo hago fanarts. *adjunto alguno de sus dibujos_** ***"**

Estaba desinhibida. Mando varias imágenes, incluyendo una de ella con el sweater SwanQueen que se había pintado a mano. Regina sonreía de manera descomunal. Todas empezaron a decir que no podían creer que era ella quien los dibujaba, que habían visto sus dibujos y fotos en internet y se extendieron halagos por los trabajos y en especial por el sweater SQ que había pintado. No podía con el asombro, para ella era increíble que sus cosas, tan suyas, tan intimas, habían tenido tanto alcance. La hicieron sentir en las nubes. A las afueras de su despacho, sus trabajadores se preguntaban extrañados que era lo que hacía reír de esa manera a la alcaldesa, siempre tan fría, siempre tan correcta. Y de repente esa carcajada estrepitosa cesó.

\- _"Para un segundo! Sos de Storybrook?"_

\- **_"Si"_**

\- _"Creo que una de las chicas del grupo es de Storybrook"_

\- **_"Me estas jodiendo?!"_**

\- _"No, de verdad! Creo que Emma es la que vive por ahí"_

 ** _-"No lo puedo creer! Una Swanqueener que vive en mi pueblo? Tan cerca? Que genial! Voy a salir con mi sweater de Swan Queen a caminar todos los días por el pueblo a ver si me reconoce por el sweater! Jajajaja"_**

 _Volvía la car_ cajada a retumbar. La idea de pensarse a ella, la respetada y temida alcaldesa deambulando por las calles del pueblo encima de sus tacones Jimmy Choo rojos de 18 cm, su falda tuvo y el swater de SQ ante la mirada atónita de todos los ciudadanos, la mataba de la risa. Es que no lo podía creer, con la escasez de swanqueeners en el mundo y ella tenía una tan cerca todo este tiempo. Idea que la emocionaba y a la vez la aterraba. ¿La conocería? Tenía que conocerla. Esta mujer tenía que entrar en la lista de sus mejores amigas por el simple hecho de shippear SQ.

Imaginó que iba a ser divertido conocer a alguien tan loca como ella para shippear SQ , pero tampoco tenía altas expectativas, era una fan más y listo, y es que las fans solían ser un poco, raras y algunas podían asustar.

Y estaba allí la alcaldesa. En uno de esos microsegundos de esos en los que la mente va a mil por hora pensando y descartando posibilidades. Entró en pánico:- Y si es buena onda? Y si es linda? Qué pasaría si… NO REGINA CALMATE, QUÉ COSAS ESTAS PENSANDO- Nada de altas expectativas, solo será una loca más del barco. Pensó.

Qué equivocada que estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Ouat ni sus personajes me pertencen.**

 **Hola chicas! Saludos desde Colombia. Se he que demore para hacer esta actualización. Les pido disculpas, pero es que mi mente estaba como en otro planeta. Prometo no volver a demorar tanto.**

 **Este capítulo tiene dedicatorias especiales. Va dedicado a mis hermanas y a mi chica que son mis fans número uno!. A la Negra Mey, mi valecita firme en Toledo. A la encantadora Rubia de Madrid. Al equipo creativo de Carne Fresca, DianiLu y Tink. A las admiradoras de Geysho. A Mulan y Mushu, y a todo grupo de WhatsApp.**

 **De antemano gracias por leerme. Espero sus reviews, que les gusto, que nos les gusto, que cambiarían y/o que no. Estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones.**

 **Postdata 1: Erpmeis gracias por actualizar Cigarrillos y Postdata, aquí cumplo mi promesa actualizando y por el amor que le tenemos a SQ actualiza pronto.**

 **Postdata 2: Feliz Cumpleaños Anto!**

Capítulo 4

\- **Regina:** Mi nombre es Regina! Mucho gusto! (Emoji sonrisas)  
Lindo Gato, tú debes ser Emma! 6: 13

\- **Marisol:** Emma te presento a Regina…. Regina ella es Emma… la chica de la que hablamos. 06: 13

\- **Emma** : Hola sí! Soy Emma de Storybrook…no puedo creer que haya alguien como yo en este pueblo jajaja. 06:13

\- **Regina:** Si es verdad! Nunca lo habría imaginado…  
Le estaba diciendo a Marisol que en cualquier momento iba a salir por las calles de Storybrook con mi sweater de SwanQueen a ver si me reconocías. Jajaja. 06:14

\- **Emma:** Jajaja sería muy gracioso… De qué parte de Storybrook eres? 06:14

El baldado de agua frio cayó sobre Regina junto a la primera pregunta que la Rubia lanzó. Ella era alcaldesa de la ciudad, seguro Emma la reconocería de inmediato, si es que ya no la hacía. Su rostro se desdibujo y toda la euforia que recorría su cuerpo al iniciar esta conversación se detuvo abruptamente. Tenía que saber cómo contestar cada pregunta de aquella mujer. Regina era inteligente y si no daba tantos detalles podría mantener su identidad oculta.

Tomó una de las manzanas que tenía en su cocina y terminó de preparar la lonchera de Henry. Empezó a castigarse por lo tonta que era al tener esa conversación a esa hora en la mañana. Seguro que su hijo bajaría en cualquier momento a desayunar y con su perspicacia notaria que a ella le pasaba algo. Pero la curiosidad del momento la superaba. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, suspiró lentamente y escribió.

\- **Regina:** Estoy por la Mifflin Street. Pero viví casi toda mi vida por la calle principal. 06:19

En cuanto a Emma, el destino, malvado como la reina, se reía a carcajadas de ella mientras hacía de las suyas. Justo esa mañana, minutos antes de salir a correr, Emma decidió vaciar la bandeja de del chat, que junto con la función que desactivaba las descargas automáticas en su celular anulaba toda la posibilidad que la rubia viera las fotos de Regina. La vergüenza repentina de poder conocer a la chica con la que estaba hablando, en persona, la congeló a ella y a su cerebro, cual si estuviera en Arendelle en las épocas en donde la reina Elsa perdía el control de su magia. Sus dedos estáticos y la imposibilidad de escribir frases coherentes solo le dio para reír e intentar continuar la conversación mientras buscaba de manera desesperada que darle de comer al pequeño valiente que no paraba de maullar…

\- **Emma:** Wow de verdad? Yo vivo por la calle principal pero hace pocos meses me mude. Cuando volví de Boston. 06: 20

\- **Regina:** No me digas! Que coincidencia...06:22

\- **Emma:** Cuántos años tienes? Sé que eso no se pregunta pero soy una mujer curiosa? (Emoji pervertido)06:22

\- **Regina:** 30 años, y tú? 06:24

Regina empezaba a ser contarte, ese era su mecanismo de defensa más eficaz. Su humor empezaba a cambiar radicalmente y la mujer fría que siempre había sido aparecía en el acto. Caminaba por toda la cocina mirando su teléfono encima de mesón de mármol blanco, mientras rogaba a todos las diosas porque fuera alguna de esas adolecentes del pueblo que solo pensaban en cómo sería su baile de promoción, así podría manejarla y eso le quitaría una preocupación tan pesado como su conciencia.

\- **Emma:** 27 pero dentro de unas semanas cumplo 28 (Emoji enojado) 06:25

\- **Regina:** Ah pues no estamos muy alejadas en edades. 06:26.

joder!- Pensó. Podía ser cualquiera en este pueblo, desde la mesera del restaurante donde comía con su hijo o quien sabe, alguna que otra novicia rebelde con pensamientos pocos comunes para su hábito. Ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que ser prudente y pensar cada palabra que escribiera. Toda la alegría que tenía por chatear en el grupo poco a poco desaparecía.

\- **Marisol:** (Emoji guiño) veo que se entienden. 06:26

\- **Emma:** Jajaja es verdad.. Mmm en que escuela estudiaste? Yo en Storybrook Elementary. 06:26

 **Privado.**

\- **Regina:** No me digas! Yo también estudie ahí! Qué curioso, pensé que eras una de esas fanáticas adolescentes que lo único que hacen es estar pegadas a sus celulares hablando de sus ídolos y fantaseando….  
Hablemos por acá para no molestar a las chicas.06:29

\- **Emma:** Jajaja noo en el grupo hay de todas las edades pero para fantasear con SwanQueen o tener sueños mojados con Lana y Jennifer Morrison no necesitas ser una adolescente 06:29

\- **Regina:** Jaja, eh... Mmmm en fin.06:33  
Como es que fuimos a la misma secundaria y nunca te vi?06:33

\- **Emma:** Jajaja es broma... Mmm no lo sé. Es curioso porque jamás fui una persona tranquila por mis locuras en la escuela. Además, todo el mundo me conoce y en especial por mi padre David Nolan, es el sheriff de la ciudad jajaja. 06:34

\- **Regina:** La hija del sheriff?! No sabía que tenía una hija...06:36

Mintió, sabía que el sheriff tenía una hija, aun no conocía personalmente, pero sabía que existía. La temperatura de la cocina de mansión de la alcaldesa bajó, el perfecto maquillaje que esta llevaba corría el riesgo de estropearse, pues las gotas de sudor frio descendían desde su sien. No lo soporto más. Bloqueo su teléfono, alisó su falda y camino hacia el despacho, una vez allí se sentó en su escritorio y recapituló.- ¡Es hija del David!- El héroe valiente pero idiota del pueblo… esto no podía estar pasándome a mí!- se lamentaba. Si a Emma se le ocurría solo una vez comentarle a su padre o a su madre que Regina hacia estas, ahora tonterías, seria el hazme reír del pueblo y toda su imagen construida a través de los años de trabajo y mucho sacrificio se irían directo a la basura.

Sin embargo, decidió seguir, el temor que tenía por ser descubierta la había llevado a la conclusión que debía saber que tanto conocía Emma de ella. O en su defecto y lo más viable persuadirla y despistarla. Apretó el móvil con su mano derecha, como si fuera a estrujar un corazón, luego lo acomodó en su mano, desbloqueó con un solo movimiento y continuó.

\- **Regina:** La verdad es que yo en mi adolescencia fui una chica muy dedicada al estudio y no andaba haciendo sociales en el pasillo de la secundaria. Siempre fui de perfil bajo así que eran muy pocas personas las que conocía en verdad, debe ser por eso que no me resultas familiar. 06:41

\- **Emma:** Jajaja si esa misma, la encantadora, sexy e irresistible Emma… De verdad que no sabes quién soy? Wow no es por creída pero creo que todo el pueblo me conoce en especial por mi bocaza jajajaja... Puede ser tal vez sea tu perfil bajo porque seguro también te recordaría.06:42

Ahora Regina reconocía perfectamente a la Rubia. Su madre tenía razón en decir constantemente que cuando crees que algo va mal, siempre es susceptible a ir peor. Y es que Emma era la alborotadora número uno de la secundaria y Regina siempre evito ese tipo de gente. Toda la simpatía que aun sentía por la chica con la que hablaba se desvaneció por completo. Su mente aun maquinaba probabilidades. Los pros y los contras, El único pro que seguía al favor de la inocente Emma, ante esta situación, era el hecho que esta Shippeara SwanQueen).

\- **Emma:** En fin donde trabajas? 06:42

\- **Regina:** En el ayuntamiento, nada especial... Y tú? 06:45

\- **Emma:** Hace poco termine mis estudios en Boston. Estuve en una academia de policía y volví a Storybrook para ayudar a mi padre en la comisaria…Es por eso que vivo hace unos meses por la principal. 06:46

Y allí estaba la estocada final que terminaba de adornar la fatídica conversación de esa mañana. Emma trabajaría para ella. Si bien, sería una oportunidad para conocerla de cerca, corría el alto riesgo que esta lo relacionara todo y dedujera que trabaja para la alcaldesa friki. Entonces, tecleó algo que ni ella misma logra explicar.

\- **Regina:** Ah que interesante, debes estar en buena forma. 06:47

\- **Emma:** Eso tienes que averiguarlo(Emoji pervertido) 06:47

\- **Regina:** Ha, ha, No me malinterpretes, es solo que yo estoy sentada tras un escritorio todo el día y me vendría bien hacer más ejercicio para sentirme mejor. 06:48

\- **Emma:** Si quieres puedo ayudarte con unos ejercicios.(Emoji pervertido) 06:49

Regina sabía que Emma nunca dejaría de ser medio vulgar, medio charlatana como en la secundaria. De repente, el sonido de los escalones, suspendieron sus pensamientos, llamaron la atención de la morena quien se levantó de su escritorio salió del despacho, atravesó el salón, camino por el pasillo y llego a la cocina donde su hijo sentado en uno de los banquillos le preguntó dónde se había metido, a lo que ella contestó con un -Buenos días cariño- acompañado de un beso en la frente y un – aquí está tu desayuno y esta es tu lonchera de hoy-tomo su móvil de nuevo. Por el momento hoy acabaría la conversación.

\- **Emma:** Jajaja es broma tranquila. No quería incomodarte. 06:50

\- **Regina:** Esta bien Emma, no me incomodaste, es que ya tengo que irme a la oficina. 06:55

\- **Emma:** Jajaja está bien no te preocupes... Te dejo trabajar tranquila yo debo ir a prepararme para comenzar mi turno en la estación. Hoy es mi primer día! Wiii! Si quieres más tarde seguimos con nuestra charla. 06:56

\- **Regina:** Me parece bien. Adiós Emma. 06:56

\- **Emma:** Besos (Emoji beso de corazón) Cuídate Regina. 06:57


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Hola chicas! Saludos desde Colombia. Se he que demore para hacer esta actualización. Les pido disculpas, pero es que mi mente estaba como en otro planeta. Prometo no volver a demorar tanto.**

 **De antemano gracias por leerme. Espero sus reviews, que les gusto, que nos les gusto, que cambiarían y/o que no. Estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones.**

 **Pd: Feliz cumpleaños a mi valecita firme en Toledo! Besos Mery!**

 **Pd2: Feliz Cumpleaños Mushu! Besos Gaby!**

 **Pd3: Este capítulo va dedicado a la mujer que tiene mi corazón en sus manos. Solo ella puede hacer que vuele como cenizas al viento o que vuelva latir fuerte en mi pecho. Para ella:**

 _Ni los villanos más malvados y más temidos pueden hacer tanto daño como una traición. No hay príncipes, ni princesas, ni caballeros de armadura blanca, ni besos de amor escritos a los largo de los siglos que reparen un corazón roto, fuera del pecho y hecho cenizas por las manos de tu amada._

 _No hay libros mágicos, ni plumas que escriban destinos, ni dagas oscuras que justifique la magia negra del desamor. La magia, no puede acabar con la muerte. Sin embargo, la más poderosa estas, el amor verdadero, puede evitarme perderte._

 _Cuando hay amor, hoy herido por mis errores, pero amor al fin, como el que vivimos, sufrimos y encarnamos mi Reina, entonces el arrepentimiento sentido, se convierte en el coraje, el valor, los arcos, las espadas y las flechas para la odisea que acarrea, rescatar a la doncella encadenada en la torre del dolor._

 _Las villanas como yo hemos masacrado ilusiones, maldecido la esperanza, torturado el amor. Pero también, las villanas como yo, de corazón resiliente, de corazón más creyente y lleno de esa esperanza, somos aquellas que no reparamos en inclinarnos de rodillas por tu perdón mi majestad. Nosotros los oscuros y los hechiceros y hechiceras, los licántropos, los brujos y las brujas, las y los piratas, los arranca corazones, también buscamos un final feliz. Anhelamos y clamamos una segunda oportunidad. Suplicamos como yo, hincada ante ti, que el flagelo que sufre tu confianza no sea la daga que le dé fin a mi vida._

 _Suplicante estoy, que sea tu beso de amor verdadero el que acabe con mi sueño de muerte, envuelto en llamas, eterno. Que no solo seas mi reina, las más bella de todo el reino, sino, que también me recojas en tu palacio, me dejes curar tu corazón roto y llenarlo de luz, que me dejes volver a encontrarte por siempre cada vez que nos perdamos en los senderos errantes de los bosques encantados de la vida._

 _Suplicante estoy, porque seas mi final feliz una vez más. Mi alteza, mi majestad, le imploro que también sea, de armadura y corona, mi única mi salvadora._

Capítulo 5

Emma dejó su teléfono en la cama, se fue a la ducha y en menos de 5 minutos salió dejando huellas de sus pies mojados por toda la habitación, caminó hacia su armario abrió el segundo cajón, tomo unos bóxer blanco con un a banda negra, dejó caer la toalla que la envolvía al piso, se puso su ropa interior, dio dos pasos hacia tras y se dejó caer en la cama, inhaló profundo y sacó el aire de sus pulmones con un suspiro alargado.

Necesitaba calmar los nervios del primer día como sheriff, sabía que su padre sería un excelente tutor, también sabía que pocos eran los sucesos en Storybrook que requerían la atención de la fuerza policial y que lo vivido durante su tiempo de entrenamiento en Boston la había preparado para cubrir cualquier situación. Confiaba en sus capacidades de reacción y en su habilidad investigativa, sabía que podía llegar a ser una excelente detective pero aun así los nervios la carcomían. Algo le decía que iba a ser un día de nunca olvidar.

Se exalto al mirar la hora en su reloj de mesa, demasiado tiempo pensando iba a hacer que llegara tarde, y aunque su padre fuera su jefe inmediato sabía que eso no sería una buena primera impresión. Se levantó, tomo lo primero que se le atravesó en para vestirse, empezó a caminar de una lado para el otro tomando todo lo que necesitaría para este día, mientras valiente la seguía por todo el piso. Dejó la comida improvisada junto con algo de agua para el gatito, hizo una nota mental con la intención de llamar a su madre para que comprara croquetas para gatos y alimentara al Valiente mientras ella no estaba. Tomó las llaves del Volkswagen bug modelo 1963 que estaban en la mesa de la sala y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde! Maldito escarabajo enciéndete!

Y el rugido del motor respondió cual si tuviera vida. Pisó el embrague, metió el primer cambio y luego pisando el acelerador subió a segunda. Atravesó gran parte de la avenida principal y en tan solo 7 minutos parqueaba junto al coche patrulla que manejaba su padre. Corrió por los pasillos de la comisaria y entro a la oficina del sheriff diciendo en voz alta:

\- Llegue! Estoy aquí papá! Digo Estoy aquí sheriff!

\- Pensé que nunca llegarías Emma- dijo David en tono burlón - ya iba a llamar a tu madre para que fuera a despertarte- río a carcajadas.

\- Te he dicho que esto va en serio, y también que me trates como si no fuera tu hija- respondió la rubia frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Tranquila Emma solo bromeaba. Esta es tu placa, está tu arma de dotación, es una Glock 17 9 milímetros y aquí están las municiones- puso todo sobre la mesa que estaba detrás de él- Toma la llaves del coche patrulla, y también están allí las de la comisaría- camino alrededor señalando hacia el escritorio- esta será tu puesto de trabajo. Luego indicaré como diligenciar el papeleo que debemos hacer semanalmente- en el primer cajón están las llaves de las celdas y si palpas arriba hay un arma escondida, es una Baretta 92 también de 9mm, está cargada, en caso de alguna novedad. Por ahora, acompáñame debemos llevarle el papeleo de esta semana a la alcaldesa, debemos prepararnos para mañana, hay que rendir informe ante la comunidad del caso que estamos manejando sobre la caza ilegal de algunas especies en el bosque.

Emma aun procesaba todo lo que le había dicho su padre, solo asintió, dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio, enfundo su arma, colocó su placa en el bolsillo y justo cuando iba tomar asiento en su nuevo sitio de trabajo su padre gritó:

\- ¡Emma! ¿Qué haces? Levántate que vamos a llevar el papeleo y presentarte ante la alcaldesa…

\- Si sí lo siento, todo va muy rápido, ya me acostumbrare.- se puso de pie y camino tras su padre llegaron al Auto y este le dijo que debía manejar ella de ahora en adelante.

Cinco minutos después el ayuntamiento de Storybrook se elevaba imponente ante Emma que bajaba de coche, al ingresar David se encargó de presentar ante todo el que se cruzaba por su camino a Emma como la nueva sheriff. Al llegar donde asistente de la alcaldesa, David hizo lo mismo:

\- Buenos días Samanta.

\- Buen día Sheriff ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Vengo a buscar a la alcaldesa Mills, pero antes quiero presentarte a Emma, ella será la nueva Sheriff.

\- Mucho Gusto, soy Samanta la asistente de la Alcaldía, en lo que necesite por aquí solo dígame y yo le colaboró.

\- ¡Gracias Sam! ¿te puedo decir Sam cierto? El gusto es mío.

\- Sí, no hay problema sheriff- la mujer se sonrojó -Bueno, ya le comunico a la alcaldesa que están aquí, siéntense mientras puedan pasar.

Emma se sentó al lado de su padre, estaba a punto de conocer a la alcaldesa. Esperaba dar una buena impresión, pues la alcaldesa se posesiono cuando ella ya tenía 7 años viviendo en Boston, llevaba menos de un mes en Storybrook y a pesar de nunca haberla visto antes, ya había escuchado lo suficiente de ella. Que era altiva, prepotente, engreída, mordaz, excelente funcionaria, que a sus dos años de electa había logrado que la ciudad prosperara significativamente gracias a su disciplina y su rigor, también sabía que hacia parte de una de las familias más adineras de Storybrook y que su vida social era, al parecer, nula. De repente su mente tuvo un aterrizaje violento cuando la asistente dijo con un tono amable y una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Sheriffs pueden seguir adelante…

Un par de minutos antes, Regina de cabeza en su portátil revisaba la propuesta de aumento al presupuesto para abrir la unidad de trauma del hospital del pueblo. Cuando a su izquierda el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió, estiro su mano sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y contestó con el altavoz.

\- ¿Sí? Espero que sea importante Samanta porque estoy muy ocupada.

\- Sí alcaldesa Mills, aquí está el sheriff Nolan con la nueva sheriff. Vienen a traer el papeleo de la semana.

Regina alzo la vista, apretó lentamente sus manos y miro fijamente la puerta de ébano, madera oscura como el color de sus ojos que denotaban una mirada de expectante. La Emma del grupo, la Emma que comparte sus gustos particulares por dos mujeres de una historia de fantasía, la Emma revoltosa, maleducada de la secundaria estaba detrás de la puerta. Trabajaría para ella. Los nervios se hicieron presentes, tenía que fingir, hacer como si nada, solo podía esperar que esa mujer fuera lo suficientemente torpe para no captar que era la misma Regina con la que había hablado esa mañana.

\- ¿Alcaldesa está allí? ¿qué le digo a los sheriffs?- se escuchó en la línea telefónica.

\- Si, Samanta dile que pasen adelante en dos minutos.

Colgó el teléfono sin más. Organizo su escritorio, se sentó derecha en su silla, se quitó los lentes que usaba para leer, pasó una mano por su cabello, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos la puerta empezaba a moverse. Miró fijamente la figura de David y detrás éste vislumbró la silueta de una rubia de 1.75 de estatura, cabellera larga hasta la espalda, una cazadora de cuero rojo, sweater blanco, unos vaquero oscuros ajustados a su cuerpo como si se trataran de una segunda piel, unas botas de cuero negro y suela baja que llegan justo antes de su rodilla. Tenía en frente una mujer atlética, debía reconocer que jamás se imaginó que Emma fuese tan atractiva e imponente. La imagen de la adolescente rarita del grupo de whatsapp acababa por esfumarse por completo al igual que a la de la chica pesada de antejos de la secundaria.

Regina escaneaba a la mujer que tenía en frente y justo cuando miró su rostro, la coalición de una mirada penetrante, imparable y la otra de ojos verdeazulados, inamovible la hizo experimentar un lapsus de aquellos donde se detiene el tiempo, donde te atraviesan por completo con solo una mirada, en tan solo un segundo. Se sintió tan expuesta, tan visible, tan frágil debido a los miedos que había acumulado todos estos días imaginando las consecuencias de su verdad, que aunque para algunos pudiera ser poco trascendente, para ella implicaban muchos riesgos. Involuntariamente el gesto inexpresivo se convirtió en su ceño fruncido y sus labios completamente cerrados. Solo ese pequeño tacto intangible entre la rubia y la morena había creado un habiente en el que solo Regina comprendía la tensión real del momento, y que paradójicamente para Emma, entre la ansiedad que había retenida y los nervios, todo se reducía a la admiración de aquella mujer perfecta, casi inmaculada que no dejaba de mirarla y que la llevaba a la perdición arrastrada por esos ojos oscuros.

-Alcaldesa Mills le presento a Emma, mi Hija y el nuevo fichaje de la comisaria. Dijo David ante el incómodo silencio de las dos Mujeres.

Fue así como Regina reaccionó desviando la mirada de aquella rubia. Se puso de pie detrás del gran escritorio con la placa dorada que decía "alcaldesa". Llevaba un vestido gris que llegaba justo de debajo de sus rodillas, de escote con solapa pequeña, un delgado y sutil cinturón plata, medias veladas oscuras, acompañados de unos zapatos de tacón negros. Empezó a caminar hacia los sheriff con paso firme y constante, normalmente les pidiera que se acercaran a ella, pero esta vez los actos involuntarios se apoderaban de su cuerpo, que quería estar cerca, que quería medirse frente a frente con esa mujer. Emma no pudo ocultar la mirada lasciva ante aquella figura esbelta que se acercaba, la de una mujer minúscula, estilizada, perfectamente arreglada, de piernas torneadas, brazos delgados, labios gruesos, pelo azabache que extendía la mano hacia ella. No lo pensó ni un segundo, fue un acto reflejo y con su característica torpeza y brusquedad le respondió extendiendo la suya.

\- Espero que no crea que porque es la hija del sheriff le va ser fácil este trabajo.

Ante aquel saludo mordaz, la sheriff quedó fuera de lugar, la sensación un balde de agua helada sobre ella no se comparaba con la impresión de que esa fuera la primera frase que le escucharía la famosa alcaldesa del Storybrook. Rápidamente recogió su mano, la metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y entonces con determinación respondió:

\- Es un placer conocerla Alcaldesa, es usted una mujer muy amable- dijo irónicamente- y muy nombrada en este pueblo.- Un indicio de seguridad y una sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la rubia –y no se preocupe no hace falta ser la hija de nadie para desempeñar con excelencia mi cargo como sheriff- amplió su sonrisa- así como tampoco se necesita ser simpática para que los ciudadanos la elijan como alcaldesa. – touché.

Regino volvió a apuñalarla con la mirada, nadie le habla así a la alcaldesa pensó para sí misma. Dio un paso a hacia delante, era increíble que esta mujer que aparecía de un día para otro un su vida fuera atrevida e irrespetuosa, por dios, ella se merece respeto, no solo es la alcaldesa también porque es su jefa. Conto hasta diez, una policía no haría que ella se rebajara.

\- Por supuesto sheriff. La simpatía queda de lado porque no es necesario ser una aduladora para impresionar, si se puede impresionar con los resultados. Estos son mas que encantadores.- una sonrisa fría y fingida se dibujó en su rostro -Espero que de la talla como Sheriff, como lo dijo y que no sea pura habladuría. Por lo pronto manténgase en su lugar, ¿acaso quiere estrenar el record de la persona duró menos tiempo como policía de la ciudad?- dio un paso atrás -Yo supervisare de cerca su desempeño para tener todo bajo control- refiriéndose a la rubia lo dijo mirando a David, quien no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza. A partir de ese momento ignoró completamente a la Sheriff.

\- Si no es más pueden retirarse, el pueblo necesita alguien que lo gobierne y un cuerpo policiaco que garantice su seguridad.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo a su escritorio. Ante esto Emma cambio su rostro, parecía que la alcaldesa definitivamente no era la mujer con el mejor humor del ayuntamiento.

\- También traemos el papeleo de la semana y le confirmo que todo está listo para la reunión del concejo que tenemos mañana.- Dijo David.

\- No espero más si tengo que pagarle a sheriff e hija- contestó -no quiero recapacitar y arrepentirme de esta decisión sheriff Nolan. De su hija depende.- Miró a la rubia una vez más y volvió a dirigirse al hombre -Cero errores.- concluyó.

Emma intento pronunciar palabra pero la alcaldesa volvía a mirar su portátil, alzando el brazo y con un gesto de su mano indicaba que hora de que el hombre y la mujer se retiraran. David solo pidió permiso y salió por la puerta ante la atónita presencia de Emma, que no le quedó más remedio que salir junto a él ante la mirada de Regina que la observaba atenta por el rabillo del ojo.

2 horas después

Regina miraba el reloj del móvil, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que fuesen las 12:00 del mediodía, solo eso le quedaba para pasar a almorzar en el Granny's Diner, un restaurante café donde preparaban la mejor comida de toda la ciudad, un tanto informal para una alcaldesa, pero ella se había criado y acostumbrado a lo exquisitos platos que preparaba "La abuelita", la dueña del lugar. En ese momento acompañado de la vibración del aparato acaba de recibir un mensaje de Whatsapp.

\- **Emma:** Hola! (Emoji sonriente) 11:46

No esperaba tan pronto el saludo de la rubia, una sonrisa nació en su boca, ella tenía razón. Emma es el tipo de persona que pierde el tiempo en el trabajo, pues a esa hora debería estar concentrada en lo que sea que hace el sheriff y escribiéndole a ella por chat. No aguantaría en la comisaria ni una semana, pensó.

\- **Regina:** Hola Emma ¿Qué tal tu día? 11:47

\- **Emma:** Una completa mierda… fui al ayuntamiento a conocer a tu jefa y es una bruja (Emojis enojado).11:47

Se indignó. Como se le ocurría llamarla bruja si apenas la conocía. Tampoco es que ella se había comportado como una, solo se hizo respetar como la alcaldesa que era. Nada fue personal. Se dijo a sí misma. Cualquier empleado lo hubiese recibido de esa manera ¿o no?, se cuestiono.

\- **Regina:** No la llames así Emma. Seguro no fue para tanto, solo es una mujer con mucha presión. 11:48

\- **Emma:** Presión? Ni siquiera me conoce y me saco de casillas en una frase y mira que soy relajada. 11:48

Quizás si se pasó con la sheriff, quizás si estaba a la defensiva, pero si quería mantener a Emma distante, por lo menos personalmente tenía que seguir así de fría.

\- **Regina:** No sé qué te dijo, pero empiezo a creer que eres muy delicada. Actúas como una niña. Qué pensabas que la alcaldesa te recibiría con bombos y platillos? 11:49

\- **Emma:** Estas justificándola? 11:49

\- **Regina:** No, no la justifico. Tranquila Emma dale otra oportunidad, y resígnate, así es su temperamento, no te lo tomes personal, mira que tendrás que aguantarla todos los días si quieres seguir en la comisaria.11:50

\- **Emma:** En serio no es como mi padre se la aguanta… no sé cómo tú te la aguantas… es una inquisidora jajajaja una hija de P…. 11:51

\- **Regina:** Ya basta Emma! 11:51

Esto lo escribió sin pensarlo, nunca había escuchado que alguien hablar así directamente de ella, sabía que no era la más amada del pueblo y que se decían cosas poco agradables, pero la gente confiaba en ella. Se aferraba a eso. Y la rubia la estaba sacando de casillas, ya no quería leer más.

\- **Emma:** Tienes razón Gina… lo siento. es que estoy cabreada… mejor dime en qué departamento del ayuntamiento trabajas, me gustaría visitarte la próxima vez…11:52

No hubo repuesta, Regina dejo de aparecer en línea. Solo quedó en la pantalla junto a su último mensaje el doble check azul indicando que este había sido leído.


End file.
